Craftsman and Snow
by Cam and FemSanzo
Summary: Fabrice wakes in an unknown world with no idea on what to do. He soon runs into a girl by the name of Yuki.
1. Chapter 1

When I woke up I had no Idea where or what I was. All I knew was I had to be ready for anything. I decided to clear my mind and think to myself what I needed to do. I know bad things happen in the dark. I also know one other thing my name, it is Fabrice.

I looked up at the sky and saw that it was almost noon. "Oh shit" I think to myself I need to stop thinking and get ready for the night. I walked over to the forest to get wood. I start to punch a tree and knock out the bottom block of wood, but to my surprise the tree didn't fall. "What the hell?" I think to myself.

After about an hour or two of getting wood I decide to start trying to make some tools. I found that I had a backpack on my back and inside of it was a small area for crafting.* I put the wood into that area while thinking to myself maybe I could turn this wood into planks. Finally, after trying and failing I made a few pieces of wood fit for tools and/or house building.

I looked back up at the sky to see the sun setting on the horizon. I made a little wooden box to stay in for the night. Outside of my new built box I could hear what sounded like the groan of a zombie, the clack of bones, and the sound of a spider. Soon after about two hours I opened part of my box and got shot by an arrow. "OW" I holler out, "That hurt!"

After a few slow painful minutes I try and force the arrow out of my knee, but it wouldn't move. I decide to just try to go to sleep because maybe if I go to sleep I will wake up and it would be morning.

When I woke up it was morning and I looked down at my knee to see that the arrow was gone. I could also hear some weird noises like something burning. I then break my wooden box to discover what looked to be a wooden table "That's weird" I say out loud.

"That's not the only thing" an unknown voice said as a woman with long white hair that was back in a ponytail, and she had bright gold eyes. She had on a green polo shirt, and black jeans.

Frightened, I said the only thing I could think of "Stay back or I'll … punch you to death."

I then noticed a bow and a quiver of arrows laying up against the table.

"I'd like to see you try and do that," she said in a voice that made me inch back in fear.

"On second thought maybe I won't punch you to death," I said my voice shaking.

"Yeah, I thought so. I've lived around here for a long time. I found you this morning on my patole in this area," she said in a calming voice.

"Wha?" I said confused as hell.

She facepalmed. "Are you really that stupid? Come lets go to my home," she said while putting the things on the ground in her backpack.

She stared off into the woods. She turned back to look at me and yelled, "Come on before I allow the Creepers to get you!"

I ran up to her and asked, "What's your name?"

"Yuki, it means snow. What's your name?" Yuki asked.

"My name is Fabrice," I answered.

"That means craftsman," Yuki said.

"If you would like you can stay with me until you get back on your feet," she said after a few minutes of silence.

We continued to walk through the forest till we reached a very large house. Actually it could be called a mansion if one wanted to do so. We went inside the mansion.

The main room we came into had a vaulted ceiling, and two staircases. She led me up one and I noticed that we had went up to at least the third floor before she led me down a hall to a small room with a bunch of chests in it.

"This is the storage chamber. Remember that well," she said with a sneer.

She led me further down the hall to a somewhat larger room. There was a bed, a chest and another door.

"This will be your room. The door leads to a bathroom," she said and left me alone in the room.

I walked over to the chest and opened it. There were a few things inside of it. There were a few stacks of raw beef in the chest. "I guess this'll do for now," I say as I start to gnaw at the pieces of the meat.

Then I hear the door open and Yuki say, "Don't eat it raw. You can cook things. Come with me."

She leads me down one flight of stairs to a room that was scorching hot. "This is the furnace room," she announces.

She takes the meat from me and puts it inside of one of the furnaces.

"It'll take ten seconds for the meat to cook," she tells me.

"Will it be fully cooked in ten seconds?" I ask "I don't want to get salmonella."

"It'll be just fine," she replies "you won't get salmonella."

She removed the meat and handed it to me. "Eat," she says in an almost harsh voice. "this is all you'll get for tonight."

I ate the meat and she then led me around the rest of the 9 story mansion. She showed me many things, but never her own room. Then she led me back to my room and told me to lay down in the bed. I layed there for a while, but couldn't sleep After a while though I got to sleep.

* * *

* How did I not notice that? *add facepalm here*

the start to something great! hopefully you enjoy reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it.

Sanzo: Well Cam how did you like making your first fic, and don't you get how hard it is for me and Madam Cross Marian to write these.

Cam: Before I started making this I laughed at you saying stuff like "I went to bed crying because of how hard writing my fic was." but now I understand.

Sanzo: Yes, I know. I started to write in the sixth grade. Now you get the pain of writer's block.

Cam: I now know that it is so hard to withstand trying to make a balanced STUPID WRITER'S BLOCK HAPPENING AGAIN!

Sanzo: Now review or I send a Creeper on you!

Cam: NOOOOOO


	2. Chapter 2

Sanzo: Now this story will have some point of view switching but it will be limited with which chapter we're on.

Cam: We never talked about this until you just wrote that.

Sanzo: We talked about this last night. At like midnight.

Cam: Well if it was at midnight that could be a reason for me to forget.

Sanzo: We're building the world on Minecraft and will upload us building the last floor structure on YouTube and us doing everything inside later on. Most likely later on in the year.

Cam: We could not do the first floors because we built those before we started recording today.

Sanzo: Yeah well it took me a little while to get the right software for free.

* * *

I woke up like any other day well other than the fact that I didn't get as much sleep as normal.

'This is weird, someone must have been in the chunk area again. The last time this happened my home was almost destroyed because of a fire that spreaded through the night,' I thought.

I walked down to the first floor and looked at the one block of diamond that I had. I was so happy about the diamond I had given it a name. The name was " The Diamond Block of Niceness." The sign below said simply "DO NOT TOUCH." I then went back up to the floor where Fabrice was sleeping to make sure he was still there. Sure enough I found him sleeping in what to me looked like a deep sleep. 'Let him sleep,' I thought to myself 'He had a bad night last night.'

I walked down to the first floor and pulled out my bow and arrows. I walked outside and started to shoot remaining mobs down. Once that was done I walked back inside and up to Fabrice's room. Once there I opened the door to see him awake.

"Good to see awake," I said causing the boy to jump.

"Thanks," he said.

"Time to start training you to fight" I tell him.

"You're kidding right?" he asked me.

"Nope," I said popping the p.

I led him down a floor and into the training room. It was set up so if I wanted to train with a sword or bow I could do so. The walls were also reinforced with stone.

"So what do you want to do first?" I asked.

"Well I guess I will use a sword." he says back to me.

I led him over to a chest that was filled with training swords. I grabbed two and handed one to Fabrice.

"Now fight me" I say simply

"OK whatever you say" he replies back, but before he could finish his sentence I hit him full blast and knock him to the ground. He gets up and comes at me, but before he could hit me I dodged and hit him once more. He fell to the floor and couldn't get up.

"Down for the count," he moaned.

I walked over to one of the chests and grabbed a splash potion of healing. I tossed it at him. After a few seconds he stood and said, "Why in hell did you what me to fight you?"

"Because some people have a natural talent for swordsmanship. Keep in mind that I do not," I said in a flat voice.

I then showed him the proper way to hold a sword and some basic moves. After that I led him outside to do some hunting. He did pretty well for the most part, and followed my order to go inside when night fell. Then he went downstairs and a creeper blew up the front doors. "You totally and utter idiot!" I screamed at him.

* * *

Sorry for the chapter being so short. I just couldn't think of what to write. I will make sure that the next will be longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Sanzo: Hi!

Cam: This chapter was one chapter that I think that having two people helped a lot.

* * *

Yuki's POV

After chewing Fabrice out for half an hour I told him that since he blew up the house he would have to go out and get the materials for the house...alone.

Fabrice's POV

Once Yuki was done chewing me out she told me to come with her to gear up. we went up to the storage level and she gave me an iron sword, a stone pickaxe, a stone axe, ten pieces of cobblestone, ("for when you get in a tight spot" she said) and some iron boots. "You are just going to make me go out in the wild and all you give me is iron boots for protection. What am I going to do with these?" She says in her monotone voice,"Survive."

I walked out of the house and into the woods. Within minutes the darkness engulfs me. without the light of day I can barely see and I hear monsters hissing, and moaning. Walking deeper into the forest I find a suitable tree for the house. I pull out the stone axe that Yuki gave me, and start to chop down the tree.

It took longer than the last time to chop down the tree this time, but when I did it fell all the way down. I then heard an almost silent hiss and then a large boom. I fell away down and hit the floor of the cave almost hard enough to kill me.

I look around the cavern that I was in. It had hordes of mobs in it that I had to fight off before I could even start to think about climbing back out. I started to look around when I noticed another hiss. "Shut the fuck up!" I yell while stabbing the creeper in the face.

Looking in all directions I see no way out in sight. To be honest I see no more than three feet in front of me if that. I start to walk around in the cave and try to make the best of this situation.

"The first matter is light" I think to myself. Through the darkness I see a hint of black stuff in some rocks. "I think Yuki said that can create light, but how?" I pull out my pickaxe and mine out the black rocks and get the normal rocks out of the way.

"But now how to make this into light?" I mumble to myself. I try striking the rock against the cave wall and see sparks of light. "Yes thats it!" I exclaim happily. "Now put this on a stick and…light!"

Now being able to see my surroundings I see I am in a deep underground cavern with two ways to go. One way leads downwards to some specks of light blue coming out of a rock, and the other way leads upwards to the surface. I take the way to the surface and after going up and down for what seemed like an hour the tunnel led to a dead end. "you've gotta be kidding me." I say to myself. I take out my pickaxe and stairstep mine to the surface. Once I get to the surface I walk back to the house to see an angry Yuki waiting for me.

"What took you so long," she growled out.

"It's a long story, but I got the wood you wanted," I respond.

"Yes, but it has been almost a whole day," she growled.

I shrunk back in fear.

"You wouldn't care if I told you, so why waste so long telling you about getting wood," I lie

"You might be right, but there is blood on your armor that wasn't there when I gave it to you so what the hell happened?" her voice rose at the end of the sentence.

"Okay so maybe I fought a few mobs and killed them as well," I reply.

"Yes, but you did something else the bottoms of your boots are damaged. So. Tell. Me. What. Happened!" she yelled the last part.

"Oh yeah I forgot about the last part," I say trying not to be killed by my one and only

acquaintance.

She pulled out her sword and came running at me, and by the time she was done hitting me with said sword I only had one heart of health left.

"Okay a creeper blew up and pushed me into a cave where I had to survive from more monsters and darkness," I almost mumble trying to tell her.

She sighed and pulled me up to my bed.

* * *

Sanzo: Review or I'll stick a pissed Yuki on you!

Cam: Review for me!

Sanzo: Well good night everyone!

Cam: Hopefully we will get a new chapter soon.


End file.
